Normally, nonwoven fabric is better than traditional fabric owing to better material properties and simpler fabrication process, which is finished at one go instead of minute and complicated processes, so that the manufacturing time and cost can be substantially reduced. Nonwoven fabrics are engineered flat, porous sheets that are made directly from molten separate fibers or plastic film with features such as light weight, air permeability, water absorbency, water repellency, resilience, stretch, softness, strength, flame retardancy, washability, cushioning, filtering, bacterial barrier, dust resistance and sterility, which are often combined to create fabrics suited for specific applications while achieving a good balance between product lifespan and cost. Nonwoven fabrics can mimic the appearance, texture and strength of a woven fabric and can be as bulky as the thickest padding by combination with other materials to provide vast product scope with diverse properties for being used in various walks of life such as agriculture, architecture, livelihood, traffic, apparel, home furnishings, health care, engineering, industrial and consumer goods. Especially, the nonwoven fabrics become mainstream material for making clothing and apparel due to intrinsic water absorbency and water repellency thereof. Currently, most marketing materials with water absorbency and water repellency for making clothing and apparel are combination of water absorbent layer and water repellent layer. Wherein, the water absorbent layer is mainly made of polyester fiber nonwoven, Rayon fiber nonwoven, natural cotton and natural linen while the water repellent layer is made of polyethylene fiber. The fabricating methods in the foregoing marketing materials with water absorbency and water repellency for making clothing and apparel are classified into two main categories that chemically laminated total-bonding method and mechanically stacked hem-sewing method. For chemically laminated total-bonding method, nonwovens are typically manufactured by laminating both of the water absorbent layer and water repellent layer together in web form, and then binding them with an adhesive or thermally by applying binder powder, paste, or polymer melt and melting the binder onto the web by heat. The drawback for the chemically laminated total-bonding method is that a layer of glue film is created between the water absorbent layer and water repellent layer so that the water absorbency and air permeability of the nonwoven fabrics are impaired. For mechanically stacked hem-sewing method, nonwovens are typically manufactured by stacking both of the water absorbent layer and water repellent layer together in web form, and then mechanically binding them by interlocking them with serrated stitches over the hem of the web. The drawback for the mechanically stacked hem-sewing method is that a mutual slip is created between the water absorbent layer and water repellent layer so that a breakage from the friction between the water absorbent layer and water repellent layer incurred by the slip is created due to weakening strength of the nonwoven fabrics. However, the wasted nonwoven fabric of chemical synthetic fiber after having been used incurs a malignant impact to the environment because they are indissoluble or biodegradable by natural environment. Moreover, for all aforesaid chemical raw materials from petrochemical material, acquiring cost will gradually increased in follow with gradual decrease in mining quantity of petrochemical material, which is not inexhaustible.
Therefore, how to use suitable natural fiber material with low manufacturing cost to produce nonwoven fabrics of hygroscopic metastatic feature with better air permeability, water absorbency and water repellency without foregoing drawbacks in the existing marketing materials for making clothing and apparel aforesaid, as well as how to originate innovative fabricating methods for producing foregoing expected nonwoven fabrics with reducing malignant impact to the environment becomes an urgent and critical issue.